


Dread Wolf Take Me....

by JokesterWrites



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bookshelf Porn, F/M, you know the room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: The Inquisitor can't sleep, and Solas wishes to show her a few things... privately.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dread Wolf Take Me....

She couldn’t sleep. The night sky twinkled outside, stars glittering and the moonlight softly coaxing its way across the balcony as she sighed in frustration. The candles were burned low, dripping wax into puddles at the base. She would not bother anyone for more, though no doubt somewhere in the stronghold that was Skyhold, staff would be awake. 

The reports in front of her were blurring beneath her gaze, and she pushed them away, the papers rustling as she did so. 

Pushing her chair back, Vera Lavellen rose, stretching out sore muscles and cracking her spine as she turned first left then right. A late night walk wouldn’t hurt. Perhaps then sleep would take her. At least in her sleep, things were far more pleasant. Solas showed her places she found comfort in. Forests with trees, and plains of grass. Grass he laid in down in and spent hours picnicking between her soft thighs until she could take it no more. 

Those mornings she woke both sated and unsatisfied. Sated for the ease in her muscles and the hazy afterglow of her dreams which often felt all too real. Unsatisfied for the emptiness beside her in bed, the room quiet in the mornings until one of the staff or advisors stopped by with reports.

Sometimes it was odd. Being Inquisitor. Having this grand room. A large bed that was soft to the touch and always seemed to smell of fresh linen and soap. But it felt too large too often. Solas took care to ensure he never overstayed, and often their meetings in the dark were in the daylight of dreams. Her in her bed, and he.. Well no doubt snoozing away in the Rotunda. Perhaps that was because she preferred to spend so much time on the roads, used to a bed roll and a blanket. Maybe that’s why the silence bothered her. 

Sharing tents with her companions came with their snores, the quiet sound of them shifting, even Dorian muttering in his sleep. There was a comradery there. A sense of safety that reminded her of home. 

The Dalish travelled together in their clans, sharing caravans and sleeping under the stars when the nights were warm. It had taken some getting used to staying in Haven, then now in Skyhold. 

Vera made her way out of her quarters. The stairs that lead down, the construction seemingly never completed. Of course, she had insisted that other areas be repaired first. It was not like the would be meeting dignitaries in her rooms. 

Having stone underfoot was different than grass or dirt. But she had traversed these stairs so often now, she knew how the door would creak if opened too far. Trying to be silent in a fortress that didn’t require it was mere habit, and she slipped through the door, her soft leather boots near noiseless as she slipped through the great hall. Even here, the moonlight streamed through the windows, casting patterns on the floor. It was nearly empty for once, except for a pair of soldiers on guard who glanced at her and nodded in greeting.

She waved a hand at them, casting a smile and slipped to the left towards the Rotunda. Solas might be sleeping already. She envied him that he had such practised ease in it that he could slip off in moments. But if he was not awake, perhaps a walk along the battlements under the stars would ease her restlessness, and this was the quickest way without moving through the courtyards below. 

The Rotunda was still lit, the flames of the lanterns casting flicking light upon the murals that Solas dedicated his spare moments to. Somehow he found the time between joining her on missions and researching the Fade. In the years since they started, the major milestones of their mission were depicted on the walls, and she always knew to look for additions when Solas’ fingers were flicked with paint during meals. 

There was the start of a new mural, and she gazed up at the depiction. He was painting their story, the Inquisition’s tale, on these walls and they were almost all covered. Another panel to go and soon he would need to find more space if he was to continue. Distracted, she stepped back to take it in better and bumped her hip at the corner of his desk. Pain flared briefly. 

“Fen ‘Harel take me.” Vera cursed softly, trying to keep her voice down as she rubbed at her hip, knowing there would be a bruise later. 

“Colourful language, Vehnan..”

Solas.

His smooth tone broke through her thoughts as she turned, embarrassment evident on her face. “Solas… I didn’t intend to wake you.”

“I wasn’t asleep.” He murmured back, smile tugging at the corners of his lips. The blue of his eyes were soft, and he uncrossed his legs, pushing up from the settee at the outskirts of the room. “Though I did not anticipate company at this hour. Do you require anything?” Standing, his hands were clasped behind him.

Sometimes she hated when he did that. It was only slightly distracting. Shoulders set back, chin set, and his gaze even. Always so in control as his voice dipped and she reminded herself not to get lost in the creulen of his eyes or the silk of his voice. At least, that’s what she promised herself during the day, when she knew eyes were on them. Dorian just one floor above, and Lelianna who saw everything… 

In the privacy when she knew they were alone, it was easy to tilt his chin towards her, capture his lips in an unexpected kiss. The thrill was never lost on her - the way he hesitated and she would pull away, thinking once again a boundary had been overstepped. But then he would pull her in, demanding and possessive. Tongue slipping against her own and a gentle groan easing from him as his hands smoothed over her curves and squeezed generously at her ass. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Vera explained, gesturing towards the door that lead to the ramparts. “I thought I might walk the battlements.” A pause. “Unless you have any suggestions.” There was a coy suggestion to her voice, and Vera moved closer, head tilting as she surveyed him. Solas smiled, amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes and his lips parted to speak. What words he would spill were lost when they were interrupted by a commotion further up the tower. Hushed whispers as a scout reported to Lelianna, and the sound of a cage opening and closing. A bird’s indignant caw breaking the peace. 

Both Solas and Vera froze, a pause heavy between them as the birds in the rockery fluttering wings and settling. The creak of the cages echoing down to them below. 

Whatever he was going to tease back had disappeared with the moment..

“Perhaps I could be of assistance.” Ever so proper. “I’ve been studying the Fade further and I have something to show you.” He collected one of the books off his desk, and Vera felt her hope dip into disappointment. So not exactly a riveting distraction, unless he intended to bore her into sleep… which might not be so terrible if he pulled her into the Fade with him. “Come.”

His footfalls were even more silent then hers as he passed by, and she breathed in, capturing his scent. Like the earth just after it rained, and.. Paint. Vera followed, gently extinguishing the lantern in the room with a gesture. 

The hall was as empty as before, though she caught the guards eyes on them again, and one of them smirked. While Solas liked to think they were being discrete, she was quite certain based on the comments of their companions, that everyone within Skyhold was aware that they were… something. Dorian threaded a gentle warning underneath his witty words, concerned that she was getting herself too deep, while even Sera ribbed her about what Solas sounded like in bed. Vera had ignored both of those comments.

They didn’t need to put a label on what this was. The world often felt like an ongoing battlefield with trying to close rifts and stop Corypheus. Who knew if they would survive it?

Solas lead her with easy purpose. Through one of the doors, down the stairs… the unused library with it’s faint green glow. Magic felt heavier here, and the air was musty. The scent of old books and dust tickled her nose. She rarely came down here anymore, having read anything of interest when they had first arrived. 

“What do you have to show me here?” Vera questioned, moving up to be in stride with him. “I don’t think anyone has come down here in--” The door closed behind them both, and Solas wasted little time in sweeping her into his arms. 

“Vhenan…” Those talented fingers threaded through her hair, pulling strands loose from her braids as he kissed her. Ah, so it was for privacy. Vera smirked into the kiss before she let herself be consumed by it. He broke the kiss, gaze meeting her own.

“I dislike the prying eyes that surround us.” Solas explained, resting his forehead against hers. It was somehow easier to capture moments when they were in the field. Easier when their companions were somehow more distracted with their own interests (he had seen the way Dorian and Iron Bull’s sparing words had turned into something more then friendly banter, or how Varric stole moments at the fireside to fill pages with his latest work.) Solas often took care to map out the patterns of behaviours his friends held. Much easier to predict their emotions and movements.

However, right now, the only mapping he wanted to do was kisses across her skin. 

“We could have gone to my room.” Vera nipped at his bottom lip, illicting a groan from him and his knee nudged firmly between her thighs. “ Or is that why you pull me into the Fade?” Vera wasn’t a fool - she knew he so often preferred to meet her there. Where no one could interrupt and it kept up appearances of not being involved. Though no doubt someone had overheard her soft moan of Solas’s name as she turned over in her bedroll, the world of Fade dreams filling her in a way Solas would not do in their reality. 

His barriers, so carefully constructed, often failed around her. And he closed his eyes, lips thinning in a pained grimace. “Inquisitor…” Trying to put them back up again. Reminding himself that he had a mission of his own.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me Inquisitor.” Versa murmured, fingers brushing against the wolf’s tooth necklace that lay against his chest before she looked up at Solas. She spent a lot of time studying her companions. Bull had once shown her the importance of knowing one’s crew, and she made sure she knew her closest circle. Solas was not the only one that watched.

Right now, Solas’ gaze was mildly guarded. 

“You keep me at an arm’s length, yet in the privacy of the Fade, it’s like I am the last meal you will ever taste.” She knew that the others viewed Solas as an oddity. An apostate who often angered those around him with his blunt assessments and high regard for the ancient elven history. His travels in the Fade had given him a long memory it seemed, and a way with words that others found… irritating. But not her. She found appreciation there, seeking out his stories in the evenings when she had spare time to capture alone with him. 

The banter on the missions had improved too. Solas’ attitude had now eased into a somewhat friendly familiarity with the others. 

His breath eased out, and Solas straightened, his attention shifting to stare just over her shoulder at the books. “Does it disappoint you?” He asked quietly, still not meeting her eyes. 

Immediately a frown pulled at her features, and Vera gripped his chin to make him hold her gaze, “I just don’t understand why you are so…. Free there, and yet here where I am not just a dream, you are guarded with me.” 

“My affections being so open will put you in a compromised position, ma vhenan.” Solas stepped back, drawing away from her touch and no longer crowding her against the nearest bookcase. His own back was against the bookcase across from her, dust particles disturbed and floating in the air like specks of glitter under the light. He held her gaze now, guilt and apology in his eyes. Formalities were shifting back into place.

“Do you think I care? At least half of Skyhold knows we are.. Involved.” They had no word for what they were. She knew she loved him, but they only spoke of it in soft elvish. Ma Vhenan… Words that only those who spoke Elvish knew, but the tone was obvious even to those who didn’t. It would not be lost on anyone who saw the two together. They moved in tandem both on the battlefield and off, a dance of practiced ease, like two stars that circled each other. But who would burn up first..

Solas rubbed at his temples, expression pained. “Vera, what we do in the Fade is just as real as this world, and private. Is that not enough?”

She drew a breath, and looked up at the ceiling, walking a fine line between frustration and acceptance. 

“While I certainly enjoy our Fade encounters when we’re sharing a tent with Dorian and Sera, I only wish you would put me in a compromised position anywhere but the Fade when we can actually be together in person.” Vera was trying to be understanding but it was strained. How he could stay so… so formal and stoic when she was practically bleeding her affection for him. Sometimes it just made her angry.

Her anger was impulsive, just like her magic. Unlike the Circle mage’s whose lives were tempered around the demand for discipline or else, Vera had been mostly self taught. An apostate herself essentially. 

“Vehnan…” Solas closed his eyes. He… he could. Oh he certainly could. Press her back against the shelf, take her in the heat of the moment. His blood hummed with desire for her, and he had imagined them in a great many deal of positions. But it was easier for him in the Fade. Never a concern about who might interrupt. And it had been a way to keep his feelings for her at a distance. So easy to love her in dreams, even when all he wanted to do was feel how soft and warm her skin was in life. 

“Take me.” Vera stepped, framing him against the shelves. Her hands on the shelf behind him, chin tilted up in confident defiance, and her gaze steady. “What are you afraid of Solas?”

Being alone.

But he wasn’t. She was here, as she always had been since the moment he laid eyes on her. Connected. Entirely unaware of how their lives would continue to intertwine, but now he let go of resisting. 

The plans could wait. 

She was here now, in the flesh and smelling of leather and mana, like the storms clouds that collected and air heavy with electricity. 

Ma vhenan….

He let go completely.

Solas kissed her, hands drifting up to grip at her hips hard. She pulled at his tunic, slipping buttons through and drawing it up. He obliged by pulling it over his head and tossing it in the vague direction of the desk. It missed, settling on the floor in a heap. But they didn’t care. An intense heat was building between them, and he took control, swapping their places as he worked on opening up her blouse. They let go of each other to fumble with the buttons on their pants, messy kisses breaking any line of thought before Vera shimmied those tight pants down and turned. 

Trousers roughly dropped around her ankles, the fabric caught on her boots as she turned, her back to him and fingers gripping on the shelves. They left smudges in the dust, evidence that they were the only ones to ever come down here.

Thankfully Vera didn’t have anything against getting dirty, especially when it came to Solas, though their previous escapades in the Fade ensured she woke with nothing lasting. But this.. This was real, and not in the world of dreams he so favoured and that alone was thrilling. 

Solas breathed against her skin, his nose tracing along the line of her neck as he covered her. The scuff of footprints in the dusty floor belied what they were doing to anyone who might come down later. One pair swept wide, the others centred between as he filled her to the hilt. 

His other hand threaded with her own against the bookcase, keeping them up as hips snapped forward, meeting the pert curve of her ass. 

“Ah…” He bites as he fills her, taking a moment to let them both adjust. This was… more intense then he had realized it may be. It truly had been an age since he had lain with anyone in person. Vera took that moment to turn her head to kiss him. His brows furrowed as he met her lips with his own, slipping tongue in, and slowly he started moving, building a pace as he held her tight. She was his.

Each thrust brings him closer to his peak and his other hand as been toying those artist’s fingers against her clit, drawing out every delicious sound like she was an instrument to play. 

Solas moaned, hips stuttering as he rocks into her, his impending release close. “Ma vhenan…” The words caress in her ear, and his hands slide over warmed skin, sneaking up her half buttoned shirt. The fabric crunches up, and he cups her breast, squeezing before fingers seek out a nipple to roll between digits flecked with paint. 

“Solas!” Vera whimpers, grasping the bookshelf in front of her, one hand reaching down to rub against her clit, picking up those waves of pleasure where he had left off. 

“Finish in me..” She begged, the words impulsive and ill thought out. Of course she knew the potential, in theory, that he could fill her with a child, but that hadn’t crossed her mind. Usually their intimacy was in the Fade, where he could lavish what felt like hours of pleasure with her, and no consequences of what they did would ever meet the waking world.

He almost hesitated, but something deep and prideful overtook him. The wanting to give her everything of him and take everything of her, because he knew what may come. He felt her seize around him, the sweetness of her walls tightening and milking around his cock. Solas groaned, pace quickening until his own release made him swear, and both hands gripped at her hips, his cock plunging deep as he was taken with pleasure. 

Full.. so full.. His seed filled her, and a feeling of warmth rushed through her, and Vera reached back to lace her fingers with his at her hip. Her face shone with a light sheen of sweat, and she tried to regulate her breathing as her thighs quivered and she felt the waves of her own orgasm ebb and flow through her. Magic felt like it carried along her body, elated and on some other higher plane. The Mark shone briefly in her hand... an unexpected side effect. 

Solas’ pace slowed to an easy roll of his hips, barely pulling out as his seed was spent, chest draped over her back and his nose buried against her neck. Opening his eyes, he surveyed her body. Already the faint signs of bruising from his earlier bite were appearing and he pressed a gentle kiss against the mark. His mark....Her scent was now a heady perfume, the faint combination sweat and the mustiness of sex clinging to her skin blended with her own personal mana. He wanted to remember this scent forever, and let it and her live in his waking dreams. 

Because even as he poured his love into her, body and soul, he knew that one day he might have to let her go. 

For both their sakes. 

“Vera, ma vhenan…”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in years, and certainly not for Dragon Age, so let's hope I didn't butcher this. I picked up DA:I to get through this shitty COVID lockdown, and made the mistake of romancing this egg and caught all kinds of feels for that relationship. But I felt we were deprived of some Solas sexy times, and that abandoned study in the depths of Skyhold seemed like "their" place.


End file.
